Hypnotizing Pendant
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Here is the Valentine's day special OS only for Dareya shippers. Wishing a very happy valentine's day to our darling Daya-Shreya!


**Hypnotizing Pendant**

 _Shreya was in her room getting ready to leave for bureau. She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror then quickly collected her accessories and ran downstairs._

 _Her mom called her for breakfast._

"Sorry maa breakfast ke liye time nahi hai. Canteen me kuch kha lungi. Just give me a banana." _Shreya said grabbing a banana from the table and moved towards her vehicle completely ignoring her mother yelling at her for skipping the breakfast._

 _She wore her helmet and was about to turn the key when someone called her._

"Shreya di."

 _Shreya turned and found Nitya, a 14 year old girl living in her neighborhood. She was like a younger sister for Shreya. Shreya smiled seeing her._

"Nitya tum? Kya baat hai jaldi bolo mujhe late ho raha hai."

 _Nitya came to her with a smiling face_. "Di paise chahiye the."

"Paise? Kyun pocket money nahi mili?" _Shreya asked._

"Pocket money hai but kam hai. Please di main aapko return kar dungi." _Nitya said with puppy eyes._

"Arey maine kabhi tumse return manga. But apni mumma se kyun nahi mang rahi paise?"

"Di kyunki mumma ko jhooth nahi bol sakti aur sach bata nahi sakti." _Nitya said._

"Kaisa sach Nitya?" _Shreya narrowed her brows._

"Mujhe valentines day ke liye gift lena hai." _Nitya whispered._

"Valentines day gift? Kiske liye?" _Shreya asked surprised._

"Offo apne boyfriend ke liye aur kiske liye!" _Nitya said banging her head._

 _Shreya's mouth left opened in surprise_. "Nitya? You have a boyfriend? You are in school, in 8th standard! Are you kidding me?"

 _Nitya rolled her eyes,_ "Di age hardly matters in love. Come on paise do na please!"

"Love?" _Shreya was again shocked. She had not much time to deliver her a lecture. She opened her wallet and put 100 bucks in her hand._

"Ye lo aur studies me dhyan do warna tumhare daddy ko bol dungi okay!"

"Thank you so much di. You are great. Just love you!" _Nitya exclaimed and kissed Shreya's hand_. "Waise bhi aapko to kisi ke liye gifts kharidne ki jarurat hai nahi. To mujhe hi kharch karne do and don't be jealous of me han!" _Nitya winked at Shreya and ran away._

"Nitya wait! What do you mean? Main kyun jealous houngi tumse? Idiot!" _Shreya muttered and left for bureau._

 _All the way Nitya's words were ringing in her mind. Even a 14 year old has a reason to celebrate the valentines day. Shreya jerked her mind and pressed the accelerator._

 _She reached bureau and couldn't take a glance at Daya as he handed over a bundle of files to her as she stepped inside._

 _Shreya got busy in work and forgot about that valentines day thing._

 _A minute later Daya called her for some important work._

"Yes sir!" _Shreya said standing in front of him._

"Shreya this is madam Amrita. She is a psychiatrist. She is going to conduct a hypnotizing session with that girl in our custody. Go with her and record the statements." _Daya instructed._

"Okay sir!" _Shreya nodded and moved with the psychiatrist inside the chamber._

 _The psychiatrist took out a pendulum and started swinging it in front of the lady and soon she was hypnotized. She started telling all the truths which cid was seeking from her._

 _Shreya recorded the whole activity. She was amazed by the art of hypnotism._

"That's really amazing. Humne itni koshish ki us ladki ne muh nahi khola aur aapne itni asani se sab kuch usse bulwa liya!" _Shreya praised the psychiatrist._

 _The doctor smiled simply and thanked Shreya. Suddenly something clicked Shreya's mind._

"Excuse me! Can I see that pendulum?"

"Sure mam!" _The psychiatrist said and gave that pendulum to Shreya._

"Kya is pendulum se main kisi ko hypnotize kar sakti hu? Actually mujhe bhi kisi se kuch sawalo ke jawab chahiye." _Shreya said with a grin._

"Of course but main ye pendulum nahi de sakti. Main aapko ek pendant deti hu. Kisi ko pata bhi nahi chalega ki ye ek hypnotizing pendant hai."

"Thank you so much!" _Shreya said and happily accepted the pendant._

 _She went and handed over the reports to Daya. Daya was checking the reports and Shreya was just seeking an opportunity when she is alone with Daya._

 _She got the opportunity soon ad it was lunch break. Everyone left for the cafeteria. Luckily Daya didn't go for lunch because of the workload._

"Should I try?" _Shreya said in her mind,_ "Will this pendant work? Agar Daya sir hypnotize nahi huye to?" _She thought a lot and finally decided to try it out._

"Uh..Daya sir."

"Hmm!" _Daya responded taking a glance at her._

"Sir kal maine ek pendant kharida. Dekhiye na kaisa hai!" _Shreya said and put the pendant attached with a string in front of his eyes._

 _Daya looked at the pendant having numerous circles merging together at a point. Daya could not speak as his eyes were glued on the pendant._

"Dhyan se dekhiye sir!" _Shreya said swinging the pendant left and right in front of his eyes._

 _Daya was looking at the pendant without blinking his eyes. Soon his eyeballs started moving left and right in a complete synchronization with the pendant._

 _Shreya was happy as the pendant seemed to working._

"Aapka sar bhari ho raha hai."

 _Daya held his head with his hand_

"Aapki palke bhari ho rahi hain!"

 _Daya felt his eyelids getting heavy._

"Ab aapko neend aa rahi hai. Aankhe band kariye!"

 _Daya closed his eyes slowly feeling sleepy._

"Ab aap so rahe hain. Talk to me. Bataiye aapka naam kya hai?"

"Daya."

"Aap kya karte hain?"

"I am a cid cop."

"Kitne saal ho gaye cid me?"

"16 years"

"Apni team ke sabhi officers ka naam bataiye!"

 _Daya told names of every officer in the current team._

 _Shreya was asking just to slowly get into the form. Now she decided to come on the main point._

"Aaj ki date kya hai?"

"13th Feb"

"Aur kal ki date?"

"14th Feb."

"Kal ki date me kuch khas hai?"

"Han kal valentines day hota hai."

 _Shreya smiled._

"Kya aapke liye bhi ye din khas hai?"

"Nahi. Its just another day for me."

"Kyun? Aapki koi girlfriend nahi hai?"

"No!"

 _Shreya felt sad._

"Achha main aapko kaisi lagti hu?"

"Tum bahut hardworking ho."

"Nahi us sense me nahi? Matlab... Leave it...aap kal kya kar rahe hain?"

"Kal mujhe headquarter jana hai. Uske baad central jail. Inspection ke liye."

 _Shreya made a face,_ "Aapko pata hai main aapko like karti hu?"

"Han kuch log kehte to hain aisa."

"Log nahi main aapke bare me baat kar rahi hu." _Shreya said gritting her teeth._

"Tum gussa kyun ho rahi ho?"

"Kyunki aap theek se jawab nahi de rahe mujhe? Mujhe pata hai aap bhi mujhe like karte hain. Main bas ye janna chahti thi ki kal aap mere liye kuch special kar rahe hain ya nahi? Aap mujhe propose kab karenge? Humesha files me ghuse rehte hain. Hypnotized ho chuke hain phir bhi sach nahi bol rahe aap!" _Shreya said losing her cool._

 _Daya opened his one eye,_ "Kisne kaha main hypnotized hu?"

 _Shreya was shocked. She jumped and almost let out a scream. She watched the pendant in her hand and then looked at Daya._

"Aap natak kar rahe the?"

 _Daya stared at her_ , "Hypnotism me log jhooth nahi bolte. Aur sach to tum janti ho!"

 _Shreya made a crying face._ "Us psychiatrist ne mujhe nakli pendant diya. Main use chodungi nahi."

 _Daya let out a chuckle and pulled her closer by her waist._ "Hypnotize hi Karna tha to pendant ki kya jarurat thi." _He looked into her eyes,_ "You could have used your eyes."

 _Shreya lowered her face shyly_. "Leave me! Lunch break over ho chuka hai. Sab log aa rahe honge."

 _Daya didn't leave her,_ "Achha suno, maine tumhare liye kuch bhi special plan nahi kiya hai aur na hi koi gift kharida hai" _He whispered and kissed her cheek._

"I don't mind!" _Shreya whispered resting her head on his shoulder._

"But I love you!"

 _Daya said and Shreya looked up into his eyes._

"Tumne pucha tha na tum mujhe kaisi lagti ho, jab tum pink shirt pehanti ho to bahut cute lagti ho aur jab black pehanti ho to hot." _Daya said playing with her hair._

 _Suddenly they heard the sound of footfalls._

"Oh my god!" _Shreya exclaimed and pushed him away. She ran to her desk. Daya sat down pretending to be busy in work._

"Bechare Daya sir aur Shreya kitna kaam karte hain."

 _They heard someone saying and both giggled._

 ****Happy Valentines Day****


End file.
